


Days, Months, Years

by Evelynn_1967



Series: The Lost King [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Good Morgana (Merlin), He doesn't get one, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapped Arthur, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Queen Morgana (Merlin), Sad, grieving Merlin, lost and sad merlin, missing Arthur, possible happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_1967/pseuds/Evelynn_1967
Summary: Arthur and a knight go to investigate the area where a body was found. Merlin doesn't know he left until Arthur's horse returns alone.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Lost King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989097
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Days, Months, Years

The horse came back alone.

Arthur had rode out that morning with a knight to check the nearby field where the body had been found the night before. Merlin had been left behind to help Gaius with examining the body. He hadn’t agreed to stay behind but Arthur had left without informing him, he only found out when Arthur’s horse returned alone.

Merlin searched with the knights for Arthur in the forests, for any sign of him, they had left as soon as the horse returned. Nothing. Not a single track beyond that which the horses left. They had found the knight. Dead. His horse gone. No tracks but those leading to the body and the single set leading back to the city from Arthur’s horse’s mad dash back.

That was two days ago.

No word.

**Two days.**

No news.

He read everyone one of his magic books, tried every spell he could think of.

Nothing.

Merlin paced along the battlements watching, waiting for Arthur to stride through the gates. To return. To come home.

**Three days.**

Merlin paced still. Not sleeping, not eating. Just waiting.

**Four days.**

His magic was the only thing keeping him up right, allowing him to continue his vigil.

Leon, Gwaine, Gwen, Morgana, Lancelot, Gaius, Elyan, Perceval. Each tried, each failed to persuade Merlin to come in.

**Twenty days.**

Merlin ate only when his body demanded, slept only when he could no longer force himself awake.

Arthur had to return.

**Thirty days.**

Morgana had taken over ruling Camelot until such time as Arthur returned.

Grief tore at Merlin. Regret, self loathing, and theories rolled around his mind.

**Two months.**

Regret and self loathing were Merlin’s constant companions. He had long since given up theories.

He confined himself to his chambers for days on end. Only to return to the battlements to resume his vigil for his lost King’s return.

**Three months.**

Morgana was crowned Queen to restore the kingdom to order. Order and strength to recover from the loss of the King.

**Two years.**

Merlin locked away in his chambers. His vigil atop the battlements long since abandoned.

He no longer watched for his King’s return.

**Two years.**

**Six months.**

Merlin left Camelot in the darkest hours of the night. Nothing left behind but a note saying goodbye.

**Three years.** _Six months._

No one had heard from Merlin. He was gone. Arthur was gone.

A new era of Camelot began. Fragile and weakened without it's two strongest protectors.

**Three years.** _Eight months._

**Two months.**

A Camelot primed to fall, flies the banners of victory. Of celebration.

The Lost King had returned... to a home he does not remember.

**Three years.** _One year._

**Six months.**

He remembers eyes, blue, shining with mischief and laughter. A name lingered just out reach. If he could just grasp that name everything would right itself he thinks. Hopes.

Gaius watches the man, knowing the only one who could help him was now a year missing. He turned, striding purposefully away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So I know this just... ends. But it was based on a prompt ("the horse returned alone") And this just kinda happened? I might make a sequel that tells where Arthur was... And gives it a proper end....But I shall see what response this one gets. If y'all like it lemme know if you want this continued. Until then, I bid you all goodnight.
> 
> (This is unedited so I hope there isn't too many mistakes but I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning and just hit post. So apologies if there are mistakes)


End file.
